


The Fruit Stall

by Cubriffic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: The first meeting between Egypt & Cyprus. Takes place whilst they are children





	The Fruit Stall

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot get enough of this ship and I can't find a fic in English, so I'm writing one myself lmao
> 
> I actually thought of this idea last year, but I never got around to actually writing a full thing and posting it somewhere, so here it is

He was going off again.

Sighing, Egypt turned to face his friend. Like usual, Greece was talking about something philosophical, but Egypt was too zoned out to pay attention to what he was saying. Probably something to do with the story that Turkey had just told them. He was always like this after they were told something that even mentioned death or astrology in the slightest.

"Egypt!"  
He looked up just in time to catch a small bag of coins.  
"bring the sweets!" Turkey said as he tried to silence Greece, who was now rambling about cats. Nodding, Egypt got up and ran to head to the markets. Hopefully these sweets would silence Greece for some time. At least until Turkey attempted to tell them another story.

~~~~~~~~

The sounds of people yelling and talking filled Egypt's young ears. He absolutely loved the markets. Despite his silent atmosphere, he was quite friendly, and enjoyed talking and buying from the merchants. Many of the merchants were fond of the young boy as well, and where quite content whenever Egypt came up to ask for a loaf of bread, or some apples, or whatever else Turkey had sent him to get. Today was a more simple order however, so he only had to visit the man who ran the sweets shop.

"Two bags of _osmanli macunu_ , please." Egypt asked. He always got two bags whenever he had to get some- one for Greece, and one for himself.  
"Sure thing," The merchant nodded, turning to get two bags filled with hard candy "I'm guessing your friend's off on another talk?"  
"Mhm" The sweets merchant had caught onto the fact that Egypt bought the sweets to calm down Greece, so he wasn't too surprised to see Egypt for the second time that week. He handed the sweets to Egypt, who in return gave him several coins. Taking the sweets, he began to head back to the other two, wondering if anything had happened while he was gone.

That's when he saw him.

Turning around one last time, Egypt caught the eye of another child, a boy around his age, who was hanging around a stand filled with fruit. The right side of his brown hair was longer than the left, making him look as if his hair was cut irregularly. His eyes, the colour of fresh grass, were darting left and right, and he looked worried about something.

Instantly Egypt got excited- there were never any children his age at the markets, and even when there were they didn't try to make conversation with him. He began to wave down the boy when he suddenly took off, to the confusion of the merchants.

"Hey, wait up!" Egypt called to the boy, taking off after him. He was determined to talk to someone new for a change, not someone who was god know's how old or who he had known for a very long time. The boy was actually quite fast, dodging past the visitors and obstacles with ease, but Egypt wasn't far behind despite getting caught up in them. But as the boy got faster, Egypt became more tired, panting as he tried to catch up. Soon enough he had slowed to a jog and eventually a walk. But not before the boy had ran inside a building.

It was then that Egypt noticed that he was hopelessly lost.

He had stumbled into a part of the city that he didn't know well. There weren't many people outside however (he assumed that they were either inside or at the markets), leaving him and a woman down the far end of the road. Turning back to the building, he knocked on the door, eager to see the other child.  
No answer.  
Frowning, he knocked again, but once again there was no answer. He tried once more, but was greeted with at least some type of answer- the boy looked outside with his pretty green eyes and instantly closed the curtains.

 _Why is he acting so weird?_ Egypt thought. Only people who hadn't done something right did that.

Then it clicked.  
The boy had stolen from the fruit stand.

He was about to yell at the boy about how it was bad to steal, but something inside him shut down the idea. First off, yelling at the boy would not work, as he was behind the door and yelling at a door was pretty stupid, and second... he probably didn't steal that food for no reason. Sure, he had heard of people stealing jewelry and other valuables, but most of the people that he had seen stealing food looked to be in pretty bad shape. Clearly they weren't stealing it without a reason.

Suddenly he got a great idea.  
Knocking at the door one last time, he smiled.  
"I have sweets if you want them!"  
Silence. then the door opened slightly. The boy peeked outside and stared at Egypt.  
"...Really?"  
Egypt held up the bags and nodded. The boy hesitated for a moment, but left the building and stood outside the door, obviously trying to act defensive. Though it was pretty hard to act defensive when you were longingly staring at a bag of candy.

Egypt sat down next to the road, motioning for the other boy to join him. The boy did, but frowned as Egypt passed him a bag of the sweets.  
"You won't tell anyone what you saw, right?" He whispered, clutching the bag he had received. Egypt shook his head, and the boy smiled and began digging into the food.

"So... this is where you live?" Egypt motioned towards the building that the boy had ran into.  
"Yup" The boy nodded "When mama died I didn't have anywhere to go, since my brother was taken by someone, what's-his-name.. I can't remember"  
"So you live alone?" Egypt looked surprised "Isn't that scary?"  
"A little, but I manage. Sometimes I wish I had someone else though, like a little brother or something. Then I wouldn't be so lonely."  
Egypt frowned. "I'll be your friend then. You won't be so lonely if you have me."  
The boy stopped eating and grinned at Egypt "Really? You'd do that?"  
"Yeah! I mean, you seem nice. And you're so mature for being by yourself!"  
The boy snickered. "I'm not, trust me"  
Egypt laughed alongside him.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon together, giggling at every story they told eachother, from the boy's run-ins with previous merchants to Egypt's time spent with his mother. Before long they noticed it was turning to evening, and the boy offered to walk Egypt back to where the markets were earlier that day.  
"I was meant to ask you, what is your name?" The boy asked as they passed through the empty square.  
Egypt looked at the other boy "Egypt. And what's yours?"  
The boy smiled.

"My name is Cyprus"

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda bad but I'm tired at the moment so I may go back and edit it later on
> 
> But anyways we need more EgyCyp please and thanks


End file.
